Enamorada de mi Jefe
by AdaZu
Summary: UA.OCC.S&S. Ella era su mejor amiga, y su eficiente asistente. El era su mejor amigo, su jefe, y el hombre del cual estaba enamorada, penso que nunca iba a ser mas que una amiga, pero ese dia se llevo una gran sorpresa...R&R


**Enamorada de mi Jefe**

**Por AdaZu**

**Negrilla- **recuerdo

_Cursiva-_pensamientos

-diálogos

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenece a Clamp, a la Serie de Sakura Card Captor.

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo oneshot espero sea de su agrado….

**Enamorada de mi Jefe**

La lluvia caía suavemente sobre las calles de Tomoeda. Su sonido le proporcionaba una sensación de tranquilidad. Le encantaba ver la lluvia caer, aunque sus días favoritos eran los soleados. La ciudad completa de Tomoeda se extendía frente a ella, le encantaba verla, y desde la oficina tenía una vista magnifica, podía ver la torre tan imponente en el centro de la ciudad, el Rey Pingüino. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, al ver ese lugar, recordaba muchos momentos felices que paso durante su infancia jugando en ese deslizador. Suspiro, y puso su frente en el vidrio.

El edificio Li, se encontraba en una excelente ubicación, y el estar en el último piso, le permitía observar la ciudad. Era la asistente personal del presidente de la empresa "Constructora Li", Syaoran Li. Volvió a suspirar. Estar enamorada de su mejor amigo no era nada bueno, y peor aún si este es además tu jefe. Pasó sus manos por su cabello, y volvió a su escritorio.

No sabía exactamente el momento en que había dejado de verlo como un amigo, y se había enamorado de él, cada vez que lo veía su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido, en realidad solo escuchar su voz, provocaba una serie de estremecimientos en su cuerpo. Negó con la cabeza, cuando la realidad se filtro en su mente, él no la miraba a ella de ese modo, solo la veía como la amiga que siempre estaba ahí para él, y sin embargo, allí estaba ella, separada por una pared del hombre que aparecía incluso en sus sueños. Aunque él nunca le haría caso, porque…tenía que concentrarse en el trabajo, no en que Syaoran estaba saliendo con una mujer que podría salir en la portada de una revista. Negó con la cabeza, a pesar del dolor que sintió, tenia que concentrarse, eso si quería terminar a tiempo para ir al almuerzo que tenía.

Comenzó a anotar todas las citas de Syaoran para ese día.

-Saku-

Al escuchar esa voz, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, aunque solo fuera por el teléfono.

-¿si señor Li?- pregunto por el teléfono tratando de que en su voz no se notara su emoción.- ¿desea algo?-

-Que me llamaras por mi nombre- dijo esa voz que sonaba tan grave y masculina, y que hacía que su corazón corriera un maratón. Frunció el ceño. Escucho la carcajada al otro lado del teléfono- deja de fruncir el ceño, necesito los informes para la reunión, ¿están listos?-

-Claro que si, en este momento se los llevo, señor Li- ya no se sorprendía porque Syaoran la conocía muy bien.

Syaoran frunció el ceño al escuchar como lo llama, pero nunca había podido convencer a Sakura que no era necesario tanta formalidad en la oficina, no cuando se conocían desde hace mucho, y que además fuera su mejor amiga. Negó con los hombros. Colgó el teléfono y espero que se abriera la puerta.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Sakura atravesó la puerta con varios fólderes en su mano. Syaoran noto inmediatamente algo diferente en ella. Ese día se había dejado el pelo suelto, y sus risos caían hasta sus hombros, cuando usualmente lo llevaba amarrado o en un moño, no es que le quedara mal, siempre lucia muy bonita, pero le encantaba su pelo suelto. El traje que llevaba era de falda y chaqueta, la falda le llegaba arriba de las rodillas dejando ver sus largas piernas, y la camisa que llevaba dejaba su cuello libre con un lindo escote; pero lo que más le llamo la atención, como siempre, fueron sus lindos ojos esmeraldas, que en ese momento lo miraban con alegría, pero vio en el fondo ¿tristeza?

Sakura miro la oficina de Syaoran, era una habitación muy amplia y estaba muy organizada. Atrás de su escritorio tenía una ventana de vidrio con una hermosa vista, como la que había en su oficina, tenía plantas que daban un toque natural y relajado, la moqueta cubría todo el suelo haciendo que sus tacones apenas emitieran algún sonido, dos sillas estaban enfrente del escritorio, y una pequeña salita estaba en una esquina.

Luego lo miro al él y le sonrió. Estaba tan guapo con ese traje a la medida, y el pelo castaño rebelde que le caía sobre la frente, y esos ojos ambarinos que aparecía tantas veces en sus sueños.

Puso todos los informes, y los separo.

-Estos- les señalo el primer grupo- son para la reunión de ahorita. Luego estos son para la reunión que tienes a las 02:00 pm, y estos últimos son los informes del último proyecto que ganamos con el gobierno, para que lo leas después-

Levanto la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Syaoran fija en ella. Un leve rubor le lleno las mejillas- ¿Qué sucede?-

Syaoran tenía el ceño fruncido- Estas muy bonita hoy, hueles muy bien- ese olor le recordó a las flores de cerezo que Sakura tenía en su departamento.- ¿qué te sucede?

Sakura se rio, tratando de calmar su corazón, había puesto especial atención a su vestuario hoy, aunque no esperaba que él lo notara- creo que ese es un cumplido, ¿no? Gracias, Syaoran- le sonrió.

Syaoran le regreso la sonrisa, relajo su semblante- claro que sí. ¿Por qué no usas mi nombre siempre, Saku?

-Ya lo hemos hablado Syaoran- contesto ella, sentándose en la silla frente a su escritorio, cansada de repetir lo mismo– Solo cuando estamos solos, o fuera de la oficina, así que por favor no sigas con ese tema. Si necesitas algo mas…- dijo levantándose del asiento.

-Espera- dijo Syaoran deteniéndola antes de que abriera la puerta.

-¿Si?-

-Tengo ganas de comer de tu famoso pastel de chocolate, así que ya que mañana es sábado, ¿te parece que lleve la comida y tu pones las películas y el pastel?- le ofreció una gran sonrisa, que sin saber hizo mella en el corazón de la esmeralda.

Se volteo a verlo, y sonrió tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos– ¿Creí que cenabas con Wakana?-

La sonrisa de Syaoran desapareció. –Ella termino la relación, no estaba funcionando-

Se le hundió el corazón al verlo, Wakana era una tonta, si ella estuviera en su lugar…, desecho ese pensamiento inmediatamente.

-Lo siento mucho- se acerco a él y lo abrazo.

Syaoran se sorprendió al sentir los brazos de Sakura rodeándolo, pero sonrió y la abrazo también. Una sensación de estar en el lugar adecuado le lleno el cuerpo entero y lo confundió, esa sensación aparecía siempre que estaba con Sakura, pero creía que era porque Sakura siempre había estado con él, en momentos felices y tristes, en fin, porque era su amiga.

Wakana había terminado con él porque estaba celosa de la mujer que en este momento estaba entre sus brazos, le había dicho que sería mejor que saliera con Sakura, ya que estaba tan enamorado de ella.

Se pregunto si eso era cierto, estaría enamorado de su mejor amiga. ¿Acaso comparaba todas sus novias con Sakura?, y por eso sus relaciones no duraban, porque ninguna representaba para él lo que representaba Sakura. ¿Había dado su corazón a la mujer que estaba entre sus brazos, sin haberse dado cuenta?

-Te voy a hacer el mejor pastel de chocolate, especialmente para ti- le dijo con una sonrisa, capaz de iluminar el día- y hasta voy a aceptar ver las películas que a ti te gustan, esas de luchas, y carros-

La carcajada de Syaoran hizo que se sintiera mucho mejor, ya que lo que quería era hacerle olvidar la tristeza que sentía.

_-Deja de hacerte ilusiones- le dijo su conciencia- no porque este solo, va a notar lo completamente enamorada que estas por él. _

Lo único que quería en ese momento era que él no se sintiera triste, nada más. Se repitió tratando de convencerse ella misma.

-Está bien, a las ocho en tu departamento- dijo Syaoran- ahora volviendo al trabajo, dime qué cosas tengo que hacer hoy-

Sakura sonrió al escuchar su tono- la reunión dentro de…- miro su reloj-10 minutos con los gerentes de los departamentos, luego la reunión a las 02:00 pm para la licitación de un nuevo proyecto del hospital infantil, revisar el informe del nuevo proyecto para dar la autorización de compra de materiales, y asignación de trabajadores.- cuando termino observo el semblante de Syaoran, y sin poder evitarlo una pequeña carcajada salió de su boca.

-¿Te parece divertido?- pregunto Syaoran levantando un ceja.- Déjame acordarte que debes asistir conmigo a la reunión del hospital. –

-Sí, lo sé- exclamo aún divertida Sakura- no llegare tarde-

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Saldrás?-

-Si, en el almuerzo- dijo Sakura- Syaoran se te va a hacer tarde, comienza a leer los informes.- Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se paro al escuchar que Syaoran la llamaba.

-¿con esta lluvia?-

-No te preocupes, Eriol quedo de venir a traerme para ir a almorzar, ahora lee esos informes y te vas a la reunión. Yo iré a revisar los preparativos de la fiesta de Aniversario. Nos vemos más tarde-

Salió antes de que Syaoran pudiera hacer otra pregunta, y sin notar el ceño fruncido del ambarino.

¿Quién rayos es Eriol? ¿Por qué tiene que invitar a Sakura a almorzar? Entonces una horrenda idea se le vino a la mente, ¿Se habrá arreglado Sakura solo para ese tal Eriol?

Volteo su silla y vio la vista que tenia, siempre le había calmado, cuando estaba muy presionado por el trabajo, miraba cada detalle de la ciudad de Tomoeda. Pero en ese momento tenía que concentrarse para la reunión que tenia, pero en el fondo de su mente, todavía pensaba en Sakura y en Eriol.

* * *

><p>-¡Que gusto verte!- dijo Sakura después de que ordenaron la comida –<p>

Eriol sonrió- si, para mí también.

-¿Qué tal esta Tomoyo?- pregunto Sakura pensando en su amiga desde la infancia-

-Muy bien, tú ahijado o ahijada está creciendo muy rápido- dijo con orgullo.

La sonrisa de Sakura se amplió al recordar el estado de su mejor amiga, hace dos meses se enteraron de que estaba embarazada. –me imagino, este fin de semana les voy ir a visitar. Tu estas nervioso- fue una afirmación- ¿Qué sucede?

-Sakura, sé que es una gran molestia lo que te voy a pedir, pero necesito tu ayuda-

-¿Sucede algo malo? – pregunto asustada.

-No, no- dijo Eriol calmándola- es algo bueno, en realidad. Tú sabes que en unas semanas es el cumpleaños de Tomoyo, y quiero hacerle una fiesta sorpresa.

-¡Oh!- exclamo Sakura- eso le va a encantar a Tomoyo.

Eriol sonrió- eso espero, pero lo que te iba a pedir es que me ayudes a organizar todo, se que tu organizas las fiestas de la empresa en que trabajas y que salen maravillosas. Además, eres la mejor amiga de Tomoyo, y conoces sus gustos tan bien como yo. Sé que estas muy ocupada…-

-No digas más- lo interrumpió Sakura- claro que voy a ayudar, con mucho gusto, y no te preocupes por mi trabajo, estaré muy bien. Vamos a organizar una fiesta genial para tu queridísima esposa, alias mí querida amiga-

Eriol se rio- sabía que podía contar contigo-

* * *

><p>Sakura no había vuelto y ya faltaba poco para la reunión que tenía que asistir. Estaba preocupado, no le gustaba imaginarse a Sakura sentada en un restaurante, charlando con un hombre que él no conociera, pero al fin ¿A él que le importaba?<p>

Sakura era su amiga, era su deber como jefe cuidar de sus empleados y como su amigo de protegerla. ¿Verdad?

Esa respuesta no lo dejo muy tranquilo, porque no estaba celoso, de que Sakura se arreglara para ese tal Eriol, no de eso nada.

Miro otra vez el escritorio vacio de Sakura, y vio el cielo ahora ya despejado, con la luz del sol saliendo entre las nubes. Lo mejor era entrar en su oficina para leer la información del proyecto.

- Pase- escucho que tocaron la puerta unos momentos después.

-Syaoran faltan 5 minutos para le reunión, es hora de irnos- dijo Sakura al verlo en su escritorio.

Syaoran la volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y sus ojos brillaban con emoción. La sonrisa que adornaba su rostro era de felicidad. Su malhumor empeoro.

-Veo, que ya regresaste-

Sakura borro su sonrisa al escuchar el tono con que le hablo. - ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto.

Un bufido salió de la boca de Syaoran.

Ella se extraño, cerró la puerta tras de ella- ¿sucedió algo malo?- se pregunto si había surgido algún problema con los gerentes, o el nuevo proyecto.

-No, nada- contesto Syaoran sabiendo que se estaba comportando como un tonto- vámonos para la reunión- se levanto del escritorio, y tomo la mano de Sakura y salió de la oficina.

Debido a la diferencia de estaturas Sakura tenía que ir dando grandes zancada por lo que se tropezó y casi se cae, sino fuera por los rápidos reflejos de Syaoran, que la tomo de la cintura y la pego a él para evitar que cayera al suelo.

Su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que pensó que se saldría de su pecho. Miro los ojos ambarinos que la miraban con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que se podía perder mirando esos ojos ambarinos, así que trato de separarse de él.

Syaoran estaba a centímetros del rostro de Sakura. Sus mejillas sonrosadas y esos ojos esmeraldas tan profundos, en los cuales podía ver los sentimientos de la dueña de esos ojos, pero fueron tan rápidos que no los pude definir todos. Fue entonces, justo en ese momento, que supo que estaba enamorado de Sakura.

La sintió alejarse de él, pero sus manos como si tuvieran mente propia, evito que lo hiciera, y la acerco a él.

-Syaoran…-

Miro sus labios y se imaginó a si mismo acercándose, para atraparlos con su boca, besándola hasta que su nombre volviera a salir de sus labios, una y otra vez.

Escucho ruido tras de él, y recordó donde estaban.

Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás, y sintió que los brazos de Syaoran la liberaban. Respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse. –Es hora de ir a la reunión-

Él asintió. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la sala de reuniones.

Sakura se quedo parada en el pasillo.

¿Qué es lo que acababa de pasar? ¿Fue su imaginación, la manera en que Syaoran la miro? ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado hace un momento?

Negó la cabeza, era mejor concentrarse en el trabajo.

* * *

><p>No sabía porque se sentía tan nerviosa, después de la reunión, no había vuelto a ver a Syaoran que se había metido en su oficina y no había salido. Ya era hora de irse, pero no sabía porque se sentía ansiosa.<p>

Toco la puerta, y al escuchar la orden seca, paso adelante.

-Ya me voy- dijo suavemente- ¿te espero aún a las ocho?-

Syaoran levanto la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo y sonrió- ¿ya es hora?- pregunto viendo el reloj- es cierto ya es tarde, yo también me tengo que ir ya. Venga, te doy un aventón- agarro sus cosas y se acerco a ella.

Por la forma en que se sentía no sabía si eso era lo más adecuado. –pero…-

Syaoran la observo- Saku…- dijo él- no hay peros-

Ella asintió con la cabeza y salió para recoger su bolso.

Cuando salieron en el primer piso, Sakura observo como muchas mujeres se volvieron para observar a Syaoran que iba a su lado.

_-Claro- pensó- él llama mucho la atención._

Suspiro.

Syaoran sonrió- ¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada- contesto sonriendo. No le iba a decir la verdad obviamente. Se adelanto para salir a la calle, ahora alumbrada bajo la luz del sol. La lluvia había cesado, dando paso al sol brillante que había en ese momento, aunque ya se estaba escondiendo para dar paso a la noche.

El ambarino la miro salir y extender sus manos al cielo, le pareció algo tan espontaneo y natural que era tan propio de Sakura, sin pensarlo su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto la esmeralda a darse vuelta y vio que la estaba viendo con una gran sonrisa. Ladeo la cabeza y sus rizos le enmarcaron la cara.

Una carcajada salió de los labios de Syaoran, le tomo la mano y la guio a su carro.

Sakura se sonrojo un poco al sentir la mano de él tan grande envolver la suya más pequeña, pero trato de no ilusionarse con ese simple detalle, ya muchas veces lo había hecho anteriormente no significaba nada especial para él, y no debía significar nada especial para ella.

Llegaron a un mercedes benz negro, y la sonrisa de Sakura se amplio. Su carro era una pequeña camioneta, que en ese momento estaba en el taller por un pequeño incidente.

Se subió al interior.

El camino hacia su departamento fue corto, y en un cómodo silencio. Cada uno iba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, que sin saberlo, eran sobre el otro.

-Vuelvo a las ocho- le dijo Syaoran antes de aparcar el carro al frente del edificio.

-No es necesario que te bajes- dijo Sakura saliendo del carro- maneja con cuidado- continuo antes de cerrar la puerta e irse casi corriendo a la entrada.

Syaoran no pudo decir nada más, así que espero que ella entrara y se dirigió hacia su casa.

* * *

><p>Sakura saco el pastel del horno y lo puso a enfriar. Sonrió al ver el resultado final, la cocina no era su especialidad, pero algo que si hacía muy bien era el pastel de chocolate, su favorito y también el de Syaoran.<p>

Puso sus manos en la orilla de la estufa y suspiro. Siempre sus pensamientos terminaban en Syaoran, no lo podía evitar, pero era hora de cambiar algo. Tomoyo le había aconsejado que le dijera la verdad, pero no se atrevía. Era un tonta, pero sentía que si decía algo, su amistad se iba a arruinar, y eso era algo que no iba a arriesgar. Pero tenía que hacer algo, nunca había sido cobarde y no pensaba comenzar en ese momento, tal vez tenía la oportunidad de hablar con él hoy.

Dejo ese asunto a un lado, para terminar de alistarse, entonces recordó el retrato que Eriol le había dado y la puso en el estante de que tenía en la sala. Sonrió al ver a sus amigos tan enamorados. El retrato tenía dos fotos, y ambas le encantaban. Observo por última vez las fotos y se dirigió a su habitación a terminar de alistarse.

El timbre sonó exactamente a las ocho en punto.

Sacudió su cabeza, Syaoran estaba siempre tan puntual, al contrario de ella. Fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con un ramo de rosas frente a ella. Ladeo su cabeza y vio a Syaoran sonriendo detrás de las flores.

-Para ti-

Sintió que su corazón comenzó a latir, y el calor en sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué?-

Syaoran la vio, con sus mejillas arreboladas, su pelo suelto que caía en risos y un vestido ligero. No sabía cómo no se había dado cuenta antes, de lo que sentía por ella.

El se encogió de hombros.

-Gracias- las tomo, e inspiro su olor. Le encantaban las rosas- las pondré en agua, pasa-

La vio dirigirse hacia la cocina y poner las rosas en un florero en medio de la sala.

Puso las bolsas con la comida en la cocina y se dirigió a la sala.

-Voy a comenzar a servir- dijo ella sonriéndole, se sentía tan feliz.

Syaoran asintió. Miro a su alrededor, Sakura tenía un departamento muy acogedor, siempre se había sentido como en casa aquí más que en su propia casa, que era tan grande pero tan falta de calor, o tal vez lo que le gustaba de ese lugar era la compañía. Noto un nuevo retrato en el estante. Se levanto. En una vio a un hombre alto de pelo zafiro casi negro abrazado con una mujer de pelo amatista, en su boda; y la otra vio a ese mismo hombre junto a la mujer pero ella se encontraba embarazada y el la rodeaba con sus manos por atrás.

Esa mujer le parecía conocida, en cambio al hombre nunca lo había visto.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto cuando Sakura otra vez en la sala.

La sonrisa de ella se amplio.

-Ella es Tomoyo, ¿no te acuerdas de ella?-

Pensó detenidamente- ¿siempre andaba con una cámara grabándote?

La risa de Sakura no tardo en escucharse- si-

El también se rio.

-Él es Eriol Hiraguizawa, el esposo de Tomoyo-

Sus ojos se agrandaron-Eriol- susurro, y entonces su sonrisa se hizo más grande. - ¿Con quién fuiste a almorzar?-

Sakura asintió- estoy tan emocionada, porque me llamo para organizarle una fiesta sorpresa a Tomoyo para su cumpleaños. Me pareció una excelente idea-

Syaoran se sintió como un tonto. Él se había puesto celoso por una tontería. Se asusto cuando sintió la mano de la esmeralda en su hombro.

-¿Te sucede algo, Syaoran?- pregunto preocupada-

-Si- contesto él, decidido a decirle la verdad- en realidad algo muy importante-

-¿Qué paso?-

-No es nada malo- dijo el sonriendo, acariciándole la frente para que relajara su semblante. – En realidad es algo muy bueno, maravilloso-

-¿Así?

Asintió. Su mano inconscientemente o consciente, no lo sabía, comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla, su piel era tan suave. Su mirada se dirigió a sus labios, y rindiéndose al impulso que sintió la beso.

Sakura cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de Syaoran sobre los suyos. En ese momento olvido todo, solo dejo paso a lo que sentía. Una calidez la fue llenando, su corazón se acelero al igual que su respiración, y comenzó a responder al beso, que tanto había deseado y por fin se había hecho realidad. Los brazos de Syaoran la sujetaron a la cintura para acercarla más a él, y sus brazos rodearon su cuello, se introdujeron en su cabello.

No sabía cuánto tiempo paso, pudo ser un año y no lo hubiera sentido, cuando por fin se separaron por falta de aire.

Se miraron a los ojos.

Entonces ella se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, y sus miedos volvieron a surgir. Se quiso separar de él ambarino pero él se lo impidió.

No podía creer la reacción que tuvo ante ese beso, y supo por fin que había hecho lo correcto. Vio los ojos esmeraldas que brillaban, pero luego un montón de dudas los llenaban, la acerco mas a él cuando intento separarse, y negó con la cabeza- ahora no te volveré a dejar nunca- dijo suavemente-

-Syaoran…-

-No- dijo él. Tenía que convencerla porque no quería perderla, entonces sintió miedo de que Sakura se fuera de su lado, y la acerco y la abrazo- escúchame por favor.

Sakura rodeo con sus brazos a Syaoran. El tono de voz con que dijo lo último le estrujo el corazón. Si la necesitaba ella iba a estar ahí para él. Asintió.

Respiro profundo. – ahora sé porque siempre todas mi relaciones duraban tan poco, porque sin saberlo mi corazón ya lo había entregado, y siempre las comparaba con la mujer del cual estoy enamorado, su sonrisa, su calidez, sus ojos, y nunca era igual.

El corazón de Sakura latía irregularmente. Trato de acallar todas las preguntas que se le venían a la cabeza para escucharlo.

-pero ahora lo sé- dijo levantando el rostro y viendo esas mejillas sonrosadas le dio el valor que necesitaba- porque estoy enamorado de ti, Sakura Kinomoto-

Sakura pensó que por un momento el tiempo se había detenido. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

Su corazón parecía hacerse más grande de la emoción, pero su cabeza le decía que se anduviera con cuidado.

-Syaoran…- su nombre salió por voluntad propia de sus labios- yo… ¿Por qué yo?

Eso no era lo que le hubiera gustado escuchar, pero se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Su mano acaricio la mejilla de la mujer de la que estaba enamorado y sonrió- porque eres la mujer más extraordinaria Sakura, eres hermosa, y he sido un tonto por no verlo hasta en este momento. Porque tú haces que me ponga celoso de un hombre al cual no conozco pero que me hizo perder la cabeza todo el día solo porque ibas a comer con él. ¿Te imaginas?

Sakura se rio en medio de las lagrimas que habían salido de sus ojos, y que bañaban sus mejillas- ¿estabas celoso de Eriol?

-Si- dijo completamente seguro, secando las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos- como presidente de Constructora Li, debes saber que no me rindo hasta ver completo cualquier proyecto, y no voy a descansar hasta que te enamores de mi, Sakura-

Ella se rio- tonto- dijo apoyándose en su mejilla- si, ya estoy completamente e irremediablemente enamorada de ti-

El corazón de Syaoran parecía querer salirse de su pecho. -¿Segura?-

El tono de inseguridad, miedo y esperanza, le dio valor a Sakura- completamente-

El sonrió. La acerco a él, y dijo- Para hacerlo oficial, Sakura Kinomoto, la mujer con los ojos esmeraldas más bellos, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Ella sonrió- si, Syaoran Li-

-Me alegro, porque no te iba a dejar contestar otra cosa. Te amo- y con eso, borro la distancia que había entre ellos, y la beso.

Ese beso fue tan dulce y demostraba todo lo que estaba sintiendo en su interior. Lo rodeo con sus brazos y dejo que el amor que desde hace tiempo sentía por él, la llenara por completo.

Cuando se separaron, sonrieron como lo que eran una pareja de enamorados.

Syaoran entonces vio como el semblante de Sakura cambiaba completamente. -¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto.

-Syaoran, tu eres mi jefe- dijo Sakura- ¿Cómo vamos a hacer en la oficina?-

El ambarino se rio de su reacción- como siempre- le contesto- no hay ninguna ley que prohíba eso- le guiño el ojo- dejare bien en claro que ahora eres mi novia porque he visto como te mira Ryo de Contabilidad-

Sakura se rio- si tú supieras- le dio un beso.

-Aunque tendremos un gran problema- dijo rodeándola con sus brazos por la cintura.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto ella mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello. Sintió que la levantaba y la sentaba en sus piernas.

-Va a ser una tentación, besarte cada vez que te mire, con esos labios tan adictivos que tienes; pero sé que me saldré con la mía, muchas veces, después de todo, tiene sus ventajas ser el jefe-

Sakura se rio. Estaba segura de eso. – ¿La comida?- pregunto entre besos.

-Puede ser recalentada- le dijo el ambarino.

-Te amo- dijo separándose de él y mirándolo a los ojos para que viera en ellos sus sentimientos.

-Como yo a ti, mi flor- dijo acercándose a besarla para demostrarle la verdad de su corazón, su amor hacia ella.

**FIN**

**¡Hola! **

**¿Qué tal les pareció? Espero poder leer sus comentarios muy pronto. **

**¡Que tengan un Feliz Día!**

**AdaZu**


End file.
